Gentaro Kisaragi
Gentaro Kisaragi (如月 弦太朗, Kisaragi Gentarō) is the main protagonist of the series, Kamen Rider Fourze. He is a new transfer 2nd year student (later 3rd year) of Amanogawa High School. After Kengo Utahoshi gave him the Fourze Driver, he has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Fourze. He also founder and leader of Kamen Rider Club, a club that urban many legends form the past. Performed by Sota Fukushi. Character Outline Appearance A second-year transfer student at Amanogawa High School who looks like the delinquent yankee, wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a pompadour, rather than the clean cut uniform worn by other AGHS students. History In episode 27, more is revealed about Gentaro's life. He lives with his grandfather Goro Kisaragi who owns a shop called Kisaragi Motorcycle Engineering ever since the death of his parents while he was in the third grade. His parents had a job that (as Gentaro stated) went above both his and his grandfather's head, but they always were proud when their son made friends. His father also told him that he needed to keep his friends close because they would eventually help him out in the long run. Personality Despite his outlandish appearance, Gentaro is very sociable and willing to make friends with almost everyone he comes across, even going the extra mile and do bizarre things to get to know someone he wants to befriend better. He puts friendship above anything else and values every friend that he has, to the point of crying hard whenever he hears a sad story of someone he considers a friend. He also has a special handshake he does with his friends and is commonly used when Gentaro makes a new friend. The reason he does so is because he wants to see that person he befriends smile, which is the best feeling one could have. Biography On his first day at AGHS, he reunites with his childhood friend Yuki Jojima, and Gentaro makes it his objective to befriend loner Kengo Utahoshi, who goes out of his way to avoid him. Gentaro's search for Kengo results with him getting into a confrontation with the head cheerleader Miu Kazashiro and star football player Shun Daimonji until a strange creature Yuki identifies as a Zodiarts appears. Though he appears to have been knocked out while fighting off the Orion Zodiarts, Gentaro sees Kengo's arrival in the Powerdizer exo-suit and later follows him and Yuki to an abandoned part of campus where they enter a locker that transports them to a lunar base known as the Rabbit Hatch where the Fourze Driver is being kept. Gentaro takes the item after hearing Kengo speak of his difficulty in manning the Powerdizer, and then faces off against the Orion Zodiarts as Yuki instructs him on how to use the driver. Transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze, Gentaro is able to defeat the Orion Zodiarts, and he is begrudgingly allowed to keep the Fourze Driver in order to battle the Zodiarts menace. To cement his new friendship with Kengo, inspired by Tomoko Nozama's presentation of an urban legends website she found that details the deeds of Kamen Riders for the previous 39 years, Gentaro forms the Kamen Rider Club while taking up the title of Kamen Rider. Becoming Kamen Rider Fourze With Kengo's guidance, Gentaro becomes increasingly adept in using the Kamen Rider Fourze system over time while managing to get Miu, JK, Shun, and Tomoko to join the Kamen Rider Club, with their various talents aiding him in searching and defeating a Zodiarts while snapping the student that becomes it to their senses. In time, the club learns that a group of powerful Zodiarts known as the Horoscopes are the cause of their classmates' ability to turn into monsters. Furthermore, though told not to attack him, the Horoscopes now see both Kamen Rider Fourze and the Kamen Rider Club as a threat to their agenda. Since arriving at the school, Gentaro has since befriended a sizable number of students, oftentimes using that friendship to help students ward off the temptation of the Zodiarts Switches. He also does not attempt to hide the fact that he is Kamen Rider Fourze and will transform in front of people if he has to, which also serves as a metaphor that friends don't have to hide things from each other. Death Eventually, the Kamen Rider Club learns that Ryusei's old school was infiltrated by the Horoscopes and heads there to deal with the situation. As Gentaro transforms to confront the Aries Zodiarts, he learns of his abilities and eventually overpowers him. However, just as Kamen Rider Fourze is about to finish the Zodiarts off, Kamen Rider Meteor intervenes and executes a Limit Break, followed by a one-inch punch on Kamen Rider Fourze, sending Gentaro into critical condition. Seeing Ryusei's blatant insubordination, Tachibana shuts down the Meteor system, effectively canceling Kamen Rider Meteor's transformation and revealing Ryusei's identity to the Kamen Rider Club. Gentaro dies shortly thereafter in front of all of them, after commending Ryusei for finally being true to Gentaro and to himself. Revived However, with Tachibana's advice, Kengo managed to resurrect Gentaro with the ]] Cosmic Switch using the bonds of friendship forged along thus far, gaining access to Cosmic States. With this newfound power, the Aries Zodiarts proves to be an easy opponent and is defeated shortly thereafter. Kamen Rider Fourze The arsenal of Kamen Rider Fourze was originally developed by the group known as the Over Space Technology Organization (外宇宙技術開発機構,'' Gai Uchū Gijutsu Kaihatsu Kikō'', OSTO). The OSTO developed technology that enables its user to harness a mysterious form of energy called Cosmic Energy (コズミックエナジー,'' Kozumikku Enaj''ī). After Gentaro place the Fourze Driver belt with four Astroswitches in place, he turns on the Driver by pushing all four red switches, then pushes the lever on the right side of his belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze. Like his predecessors Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze can use different combinations of abilities depending on the Astroswitches he has in the Fourze Driver, enabling him to use the various Modules attached to his four limbs, indicated by a specific symbol: a circle for the right arm, square on the left arm, an X on the right leg, and a triangle on the left leg. Depending on the specific combination, Kamen Rider Fourze transforms into one of several forms known as a States (ステイツ Suteitsu?). After transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze, Gentaro shouts "Space is Here!" (宇宙キター！, Uchū kitā!) and says "Kamen Rider Fourze, Let's settle this once and for all!" (仮面ライダーフォーゼ、タイマン張らせてもらうぜ！, Kamen Raidā Fōze, Taiman harasete morau ze!) before battle. The suit itself also doubles as a spacesuit, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to spacewalk, though unlike a spacesuit, he can safely reenter the earth's atmosphere without burning up. It also has a hover pack, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to hover in the air for a short distance. Mituaki Gamou compares Kamen Rider Fourze's power to that of a gravitational lens, particularly on how the Kamen Rider influences both Astroswitches and Zodiarts Switches. After accepting the title of Kamen Rider, he names his attacks with "Rider" before it. As hinted at by a message by Kengo's father, Rokuro Utahoshi, the driving force behind the Fourze System are the bonds of friendship. Thus, not only is Gentaro the best suited to be Kamen Rider Fourze due to his ideals and bonds, but the Kamen Rider Club as a whole are what bring out the true potential of Kamen Rider Fourze. - Elek= Elek States Elek States Elek States (エレキステイツ Ereki Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's gold-colored form accessed by the Elek Switch at full power. In Elek States, Kamen Rider Fourze is able to control electricity and use the Billy The Rod. In addition to the Limit Breaks performed solely through Billy The Rod, Elek States can also perform a Rider Kick called the Rider Lightning Drill Kick (ライダー電光ドリルキック Raidā Denkō Doriru Kikku, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to use both the Billy The Rod and the Drill Module on his target, in addition to the''' Rider 100 Billion Volt Break ' (ライダー100億ボルトシュート ''Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Bureiku), Rider Ten Billion Volt Shoot (ライダー100億ボルトシュート Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Shūto). Kamen Rider Fourze is initially unable to activate Elek States during the first use of the Elek Switch, due to not being familiar with the Switch's States-changing powers, causing its electrical abilities to backfire. After Gentaro's experience in befriending JK, he realizes that he has to "befriend" the Elek Switch, accepting the qualities that makes it what it is, even the bad ones, enabling the transformation into Elek States without any unwanted side-effects. With Billy The Rod and the Winch Module, Kamen Rider Fourze can perform the Rider Electric Shock (ライダー電気ショック, Raidā Denki Shokku) attack by striking the Winch's cable with Billy the Rod while the Rod's cable is in the left socket. *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 97 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 20 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds - Fire= Fire States Fire States Fire States (ファイヤーステイツ Faiyā Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's red-colored form accessed by the Fire Switch at full power. In Fire States, Kamen Rider Fourze wields the Hee-Hackgun, which has both fire- and water-based attacks. Kamen Rider Fourze can can also absorb all fire based attacks while in Fire States into the Fire Switch, giving it more power and allowing it to release all of its stored power during its Limit Break. The ability to absorb fire was brought out due to Gentaro's attempt to befriend Tomoko and accept her qualities. Fire States's Limit Break is Rider Exploding Shoot (ライダー縛熱シュート Raidā Bakunetsu Shūto). He also has an unnamed Limit Break in conjunction with the Launcher and Gatling Switches where he fires a barrage of fire, missiles, and bullets. *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 7.0 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 17 meters **Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds - Rocket= Rocket States Rocket States Rocket States (ロケットステイツ Roketto Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's orange-colored form accessed by the Rocket Switch Super-1 at full power. In Rocket States, he is armed with two Rocket Modules on both arms. One of Rocket States' attacks include the''' Rider Tailspin Crusher''' (ライダーきりもみクラッシャー Raidā Kirimomi Kurasshā. The Limit Break finishing attack for Rocket States is a Rider Kick called the''' Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick''' (ライダーダブルロケットドリルキック Raidā Daburu Roketto Doriru Kikku. Rocket States appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. - Magnet= Magnet States Magnet States Magnet States (マグネットステイツ Magunetto Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's silver-covered form accessed by the NS Magphone. In this form, Kamen Rider Fourze has powerful electromagnetic powers, and is armed with two powerful railgun mounted on his shoulders called the N Magnet Cannon (Ｎマグネットキャノン Enu Magunetto Kyanon) and the S Magnet Cannon (Ｓマグネットキャノン Esu Magunetto Kyanon). After triggering the Enter Lever, the two Magnet Cannons can detach from Fourze's shoulders and link up into the NS Magnet Cannon (NSマグネットキャノン Enu Esu Magunetto Kyanon) which can hover in midair. The NS Magnet Cannon is used in the Magnet States Limit Break to fire a powerful beam of electromagnetic energy called the''' Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber''' (ライダー超電磁ボンバー, Raidā Chōdenji Bonbā) that compresses the target with destructive magnetic force. The alternative Magnet States Limit Break is the Rider Super Electromagnetic Tackle (ライダー超電磁タックル, Raidā Chōdenji Takkuru) - Cosmic= Cosmic States *Height: 212 cm. *Weight: 114 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 6.4 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 13 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 6.8 seconds Cosmic States Cosmic States (コズミックステイツ Kozumikku Suteitsu is Kamen Rider Fourze's electric blue-covered ultimate form accessed using the Cosmic Switch, infused with all 40 Astroswitches and able to use any number of them at once. As a true manifestation of friendship, the Cosmic Switch, which initially repels the Fourze Driver, had to be forced into the Driver by Kengo with Gentaro calling forth his friendship forged thus far to unlock its power. The switch is powerful enough to resurrect the dead Gentaro. Cosmic States has the Switching Lung (スイッチングラング Suitchingu Rangu) on his chest, which are four touch panels with 10 Astroswitch symbols on each one, all arranged depending on their Module Basement. By touching the symbols on his chest, Kamen Rider Fourze can conjure the power of an Astroswitch to use or augment the power of one with another (for example giving the Launcher Switch the effect of the Freeze Switch). In this form, Kamen Rider Fourze can also perform a warp drive and has a much more powerful exhaust in his hover pack. Cosmic States's Limit Break is Rider Super Galaxy Finish (ライダー超銀河フィニッシュ, Raidā Chō Ginga Finisshu), sending the opponent into space to deliver the final blow. - Rocket-Drill= Rocket Drill States Rocket Drill States Rocket Drill States (ロケットドリルステイツ Roketto Doriru Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's orange form accessed by the Clear Drill Switch. In this form, Kamen Rider Fourze is armed with the Rocket Drill Module, appearing as a combination of the Rocket and Drill Modules, on his right arm. His appearnce is similar to Rocket States with Base States' head. Rocket Drill States appears in the Kamen Rider Fourze Hyper Battle DVD. }} Equipment Devices * Fourze Driver - Transformation device * Astroswitches - Fourze's (normally) small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Driver * NS MagPhone - Fourze's cellphone-like gadget that allows the transformation into Magnet States *Elek Module Billy the Rod - Fourze's sword-like weapon that is used in Elek States through the Elek Switch *Fire Module Hee-Hackgun - Fourze's gun/flamethrower/fire extinguisher-like weapon that is used in Fire States through the Fire Switch *Cosmic Module Barizun Sword - Fourze's broadsword/spear-like weapon used in Cosmic States Vehicles *Machine Massigler - Fourze's Rider Machine *Powerdizer - An independent support vehicle to assist Fourze. Background Information *He is know to how drive a bike or a motorbike. *It is show on the opening, that Gentaro always use gel on his hair when ready to go school and even at home. *It is show that he own a cell phone. *His personality is similiar to that of Kenta Date (MegaRed) from Denji Sentai Megaranger, as they are both carefree high school slackers. Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club